Skylanders How-To Volume 6: Logos
Welcome to the sixth volume of Skylanders How-To. Here, you will learn how to make logos for your fan game. Step 1: Why Do I Need a Logo? Keep in mind that this is definitely not required. If you'd rather not go through all the trouble, you can request a logo. 1. Logos make your game look more official. They help get the reader interested in whatever you are creating. Visual things like pictures are great at spicing up articles, and these are just what you need. 2. A good logo helps to bring interest to your article. Users will be able to see the picture whenever your page pops up in the "Read More" section. 3. Honestly, you don't. Any page can still be excellent without the use of any media. However, I strongly recommend trying this tutorial to see how it turns out. Step 2: How Do I Make One?Category:BHCreations This process may seem intimidating, but trust me, it's actually pretty simple. I understand if you want to skip some of the steps for simplicity reasons. 1. First, save the "SKYLANDERS" image below and open PowerPoint. Click 'Layout', then hit 'Blank'. Now, go to the 'Insert' tab and find the picture you just saved. Still on the same tab, hit 'Text Box'. Stretch the text box as wide as the image and change the font size to "40". 2. Next, you're going to need to download this font called "Pincoya Black". Open up your Control Panel and search "Fonts". Select 'View Installed Fonts' and add the file into it. Your font should be ready to use. '''This part should be done first. If PowerPoint is already open, you'll have to close it and reopen it. '''In the text box, change your font to Pincoya Black and type in the name of your game in all caps. Now, change the color of the text to whatever you desire. 3. After that, add a darker colored outline to your text. In the 'Text Effects' tab in 'Drawing Tools', hover over the 'Transform' option. Now, choose the "Triangle Up" design (you can see the name by hovering your mouse over the design for a few seconds). Your text will now most likely be larger than the SKYLANDERS image. To fix this dilemma, save the text as an image, then insert it again. Now you can shrink and stretch the text to just the right size. It should fit just snug in between the SKYLANDERS picture. 4. Your logo is just about finished! Click 'Slide Show' and press "PrtSc" (print screen) on your keyboard. Exit the slide show and open your clipboard. The print screen should appear. Click it, and it will appear on your current slide. Click the image and select 'Picture Tools'. Hit 'Crop' and cut out as much white area as possible. Step 3: Good Job!Category:Skylanders How-To Save the image, and voila! Additional effects can be applied through Paint.net and GIMP, but these are not required (notice how the "Skylanders: Example" picture has a white, not transparent, background). Congratulations! You now have your very own logo! But, you are still not even close to done. There are plenty more volumes to explore! Category:Protected Pages